Moments
by A.E. Hall
Summary: Twelve 'Moments' in the lives of Warren and Lydia Peace. Series of oneshots based on my 'Time' series.
1. November

_November_

The turkey was cooking…and so were the ginger carrots, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn. From my vantage point, leaning against the counter with my back turned to the adjoining dining room, I could see my dad and Shyla fighting over how to properly cut the turkey. Hana looked at them and shook her head before putting Knight and Taylor to work helping her find a dish for the stuffing. The bread crumb concoction looked wonderful, and I grinned, just thinking about eating it all.

Two arms wrapped around me from behind and Warren's recently scratchy chin rubbed against my cheek. I turned my head up to look at him, leaning into his chest as the chaos in the kitchen continued on unabated. It was the first time we were all celebrating together, having invited Warren and his mom over to share the holiday meal. Somehow we felt more complete than before, like we'd been missing them all along.

"Lucky there haven't been any calls," I volunteered to Warren after a moment, "I heard Will's parents have been called out on holidays before."

"That would suck," Warren replied, deep voice rumbling in my ear.

I smirked at the familiar phrase. There was something so entirely right about standing there in his arms and I couldn't help but soak it in. We'd been through so much in the short year and a half we'd known each other. Now that we were both graduated from Sky High things were finally looking up- despite the odd supervillian and mutated monster that stumbled across our path.

"Lydia, could you go get Emma?" Shyla asked, turning, red-faced, away from the turkey confrontation, "I think I heard her crying through the monitor."

I nodded and pulled away from Warren reluctantly, walking back towards the room where the newest member of our family had been sleeping. Hearing the first tell-tale squeals from inside, I pushed the door open and headed through the darkness to the crib. Two tiny red eyes looked up at me and the noises stopped briefly. Sticking her fist halfway in her mouth, Emma gurgled. I grinned and picked her up, swaying slightly as I rubbed circles on her back.

"You look good with her," Warren said as he leaned against the doorway with a familiar grin. It was the slight smirk he used when he wanted to say something serious but still seem like he was joking.

"Don't even start the baby thing again," I replied, sounding more joking than I'd meant.

Warren stepped inside the room, taking a seat in Shyla's rocking chair. It was silent and I knew he was thinking about how to broach the topic without causing an argument. He'd become much more clever about these clashes. We hardly ever had the yelling contests that had plagued our on-again off-again high school relationship.

"You don't want to marry me," he stated instead of asking, looking up at me with a straight face.

"It's not that Warr-"

"Then you will marry me?"

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes a moment, "I'm only nineteen…barely."

"We're heroes Lydia- things work a little differently," his voice was becoming slightly more irritated but I was immune to it, I'd heard it all before. "Heroes don't know-"

"What will happen or when they'll be gone," I finished for him.

Warren sighed, sensing that I wasn't going to budge. "I'm not going to wait forever Lydia," he said and left the room.

I watched the rocking chair tip back and forth. There was little to do now but let him cool off. We'd had many of these 'discussions' in the past couple of weeks. I wasn't sure why he was suddenly so intent on marriage- after all he didn't exactly strike me as the type to want that big of a commitment so soon. Of course, he'd never struck me as someone I'd end up loving either…

000000000

_December_

"Maybe he's finally figured out you just aren't going to leave," Layla volunteered, waving a hand in the air. Her superhero boots crunched over the icy road as the Maiden Force walked up the alley together.

"That or he just wants a good reason to keep you home and out of dangerous situations," Magenta rebutted with a sarcastic smirk.

"Maybe," I answered to both with a shrug. "It's just weird to be so stuck on it…he talks to me about it almost every day and I'm get-"

"You're lucky to have someone who wants commitment," Quincy suddenly interrupted, scowling, "You know there aren't many guys like that and it's pathetic he has to almost beg for you to think about it seriously."

We were all silent.

"Taylor cheat on you again?" Magenta finally asked before Layla or I could _shhhh_ her.

"I'm picking up some movement on the north side of the factory," Layla offered.

I let out a sigh and glanced over at the scanner she was holding. "There's supposed to be some possibility of explosives right? I could go check out things before we move in."

They nodded and I gave them a brief smile before freezing time and starting towards the looming factory building. I jogged around to the north side of the main building, immediately spotting the frozen group of men. They weren't moving but I still approached cautiously. There'd been more than one time when I'd had to deal with villains that could resist my powers.

The four masked faces of the men were all turned down towards a device that looked like it might be able to take out the entire factory easily once detonated. I sighed and picked the bomb off cautiously. The frozen time made most explosives far less dangerous to handle than they would be normally.

"But what do I do with it," I muttered to myself, looking around. Slowly I headed back towards the girls, examining the black box. It looked remarkably cliché, complete with a red flashing timer counting down from ten.

_Nine…eight…_

I froze.

_It was still counting down._

I had enough time to let go of my hold and reach backwards, pulling myself and the device through time to moments before when I'd first run over to the men. Sweat dripped from the inside of my mask and into my eyes as I looked down at the counter again.

_Six...five…four_

Frantically I pulled backwards further as the dial kept counting down. I arrived at the empty lot I'd been in before meeting up with the girls. It would have to do. I set the bomb down and ran even as I sped up time, trying to escape in the last two seconds left to me. It wasn't enough time, but I tried tricking myself into thinking it was. There was no way I was going to die…I couldn't yet? Right?

The noise hit my ears before my body was flung into the air.

000000000

_Two hours later_

He sat there, holding onto my hand, waiting for me to say something. It was hard to think clearly who knows what running from the IV pouch into my system. I swallowed back the dryness in my throat and wet my lips. I knew the situation was bad just by the look on Warren's face. The rest of my family had scattered from the room as soon as he'd been able to come in.

_All because of a stupid time-resistant bomb circuit. _

"Sorry," I offered hoarsely, trying to tense my fingers around his; that much I could manage, though moving my arm was a different story.

"Sorry?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow, "I'm about done with sorry Lydia. We're getting married."

"What?" I asked, wondering whether the drugs had just induced an imaginary proposal.

"Tonight."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. This all had to be a very strange dream.

"You were almost killed, you know how long it took for them to let me in? If there wasn't a neutralizing field at the main desk they would have been looking through burnt paperwork for weeks."

I must have looked confused because he continued, hand growing hot as the words poured out.

"I'm not family- don't you get it? Until we're married you could die and I'd just have to sit outside in the waiting room along with all the whining kids and griping mothers. I'm not doing that Lydia, not ever again."

I was silent, trying to really think over what he'd said reasonably. With the drugs and exhaustion, that was hard. A nurse poked her head in, probably worried about Warren's raised voice. He shot her a glare and her head disappeared again, probably already having witnessed his temper. I was feeling it myself and released the hand, palm flushed from the contact.

"Warren we can't just go and get married tonight."

I could see the heated battle ahead and he moved to stand up.

"I don't even have a dress," I added, trying to smirk.

He sat, suddenly consolatory, "Is that a yes?"

"As close a one as you're going to get for that stupid proposal."

The nurse peeked in again, looking as meek as possible as she stepped into the room to fiddle with the IV again. "Um," she began, pushing up her glasses and glancing at Warren out of her peripherals, "Sir, you'll have to leave now, the patient w-will have to get some rest."

"You're right," Warren replied, standing up and throwing the nurse a genuine smile, the kind that melted my heart and sent its gooey remains sticking to everything inside. "She has a wedding to plan for- wouldn't want her to be tired."

The nurse smiled back, looking a little stunned and I shook my head, "Out you."

Warren grinned and left, grabbing his jacket from the seat by the door as he passed.

* * *

**AN: There it is! Hope it's up to everyone's expectations. I decided to go in chronological order for these so the next one will probably be about their wedding :) Let me know what you think!**


	2. December

_December_

I looked into the mirror and scowled. The whole threatening Lydia about marrying me thing had seemed wise at the moment, but now I wasn't so sure. Especially if it meant squeezing into this tux in order to fulfill some feminine fantasy of the perfect wedding. Then again…I wasn't sure Lydia was very thrilled about the idea either. Shyla and my mom had been the ones to take the idea and run with it (once they found they couldn't dissuade us from getting married so early that is).

The door behind me opened and I looked over at Knight. He smiled slightly and took a seat behind me in the small dressing room. It was funny to see the kid in a suit, guess neither of us was made for formal wear. I turned back to the mirror and tied my hair back, hoping that he hadn't come to babysit me until the actual ceremony started.

"Lydia ok?" I asked, grabbing the dress jacket from the chair next to his before I sat down.

Knight shrugged, "She and Shyla were fighting about eyeliner when I left…but she didn't look like she was going to hyperventilate and run out if that's what you mean." He grinned and leaned his head back. "You ok?"

"Sure," I answered with a contorted smirk, "Always wanted to be forced to re-enact prom night in a church with a bunch of gawkers watching me trip over shiny shoes."

"Don't forget the whole reception part."

"Yeah- and that whole thing. What's with weddings anyway? We should've just eloped."

"I'm sure Lydia will be thrilled to hear that after all the finagling it took to plan this out," he paused, glancing over at me seriously, "You…rethinking this?"

"No, not at all. I mean, I want to marry Lydia, it's just the whole wedding thing that gives me the creeps. I mean there are people here I haven't seen since I was a kid, it's weird," I quickly explained and then fell silent, intimidated by the honest discussion.

"Guess you have to figure this part is for other's people sake. At least you don't have to bring the crowd on your honeymoon- right?"

I looked at his amused expression and shook my head, "Now you're trying to give me nightmares."

"Just trying to look on the bright side."

"Yeah well stop it- you should know by now I'm a pessimist."

"That's why I'm your partner- I complete you."

The door opened suddenly and Taylor stuck his head in, red eyes shining with amusement. "So I'm thinking I should go warn Dia that her groom's about to run off with her cousin, but maybe I should give you two lovebirds a headstart?"

I shook my head with a chuckle. As much as I hated Taylor's egocentric personality I couldn't avoid being amused by him. He leaned against the wall and glanced between us, sliding his hands into his pockets. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button-down shirt that looked extremely comfortable to me at the moment.

"So Warren, any hot female relatives showing up?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Come on- I've got to amuse myself somehow right?"

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Silly, me thinking you were here for our wedding."

"Ridiculous," he replied with a wink.

"What about Quincy?" Knight voiced.

Taylor looked insulted at the suggestion. Sighing dramatically, he glanced at his watch. As if on cue, the door opened again. Magenta entered, glaring at all of us for no apparent reason. She crossed her arms over the dark purple fabric of her bridesmaid dress with a scowl.

"You all are supposed to be in your places. Come on!"

Knight stood and gave me a hand, ignoring Magenta until she tossed her head and left the room with Taylor in tow.

"You've got to tell her you don't like her sometime…soon," I said, feeling the need to offer advice now that I was about to reach some sort of climax in my own romantic storyline.

Grimacing, Knight took his glasses off to wipe a nonexistent smudge of the lens.

"Zach's gonna find out she's been hitting on you at some point. And then," I paused, adjusting my scarlet bowtie, "Then he'll sneak into your room and keep you up all night with his glowing."

Knight put his glasses back on and shook his head, "You must really be nervous," he offered and patted my back, hard. "This is the first time you've talked this much in weeks."

I frowned and we weaved around to the back entrance of the small chapel. The nervous and anticipating chatter of the crowd ceased as I took my place up on stage. Knight had abandoned me and was probably standing behind the intimidating looking doors at the end of the aisle, along with Will, Zach, Ethan, Taylor and a flock of brightly arrayed bridesmaids. And somewhere behind them? I let the thought drift off without completion. My stomach was already squeezing as I tried not to make contact with my mother and Lydia's family. Shyla had already pulled out a handkerchief and was subtly dabbing at her eyes. I wasn't sure what there was to cry about, but decided I didn't want to know.

I gave a sideways lurch as the music suddenly started but nobody besides the smirking pastor seemed to notice. The melody was lost to me, my heartbeat was too loud. Lydia had shoved some sample CDs in my hands a few nights before, insisting we make a decision, but now I couldn't even remember what had been the conclusion. Just the vivid impression of her head buried into my side and the smell of cinnamon as the player kept churning out music.

Knight nudged me as he stepped up the stairs past me. I'd completely missed him walking down the aisle with Quincy, but there they were and now Zach and Magenta, Will and Layla, Ethan and Malati, and finally Taylor and some girl that Lydia had gone to school with in England. It had gone too fast. I was still trying to remember the girl's name when the music switched and everyone in the aisles stood, most of them smiling. I on the other hand was panicking. Why did it sound like Darth Vader's theme was pounding through my ears from the piano in the corner?

Perhaps sensing my current tumult, Knight nudged my shoulder and did a quick nod towards the doors. He was smiling, so I looked and found I really couldn't remember why my palms were sweating in the first place.

Lydia was already halfway down the aisle, clutching to her dad's arm and painstakingly trying to match their steps. She had the look of someone trying hard not to look like they were feeling nervous, but I could tell by the way she wasn't looking at anyone in particular and how her free hand had disappeared into her skirt, probably clenched, palm as sweaty as mine. Looking up finally, her eyes met mine and I couldn't help smiling then. She beamed back and they stopped in front of me.

Harold seemed oblivious to our emotions and was obviously holding back tears as he handed his daughter over with a heavy nod that I took as consent to take Lydia's hand. Our warm palms met and I smirked, glad to know I wasn't the only one who was nervous. We turned to face the pastor and I barely caught what he was saying until it came time for our vows.

My voice cracked as I began, "I Warren take you Lydia to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part."

There was a strange feeling in my chest as Lydia repeated her vows, almost like my heart was trying to escape my rib cage and come barreling out of my body. I started taking deep breaths, trying to concentrate on the fact that she had finished and it was my turn to fumble with the wedding band in my hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I managed and slipped the ring onto her finger.

000000000

"This is some party Tyler!" an old lady shouted into my face before rejoining the dancing mob in the middle of the floor. Bon Jovi was blaring to the alarm of a very few more conservative guests.

"Tyler?" Lydia asked from behind me, returning from the gaggle of women that had kidnapped her since the beginning of the reception.

"Great grandma doesn't really remember names very well anymore- Tyler's actually better than some names she's used," I smirked and took Lydia's hand. "In a few hours she'll probably be spinning things around the room with her telekinesis."

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, burying my face in her freckled neck for a moment.

"Thanks for putting up with all of this," she said, sounding a little guilty, "I know you weren't really into the big wedding thing."

I moved to look into her face. Her eyeliner was beginning to smear, but she'd never looked more gorgeous. "Well I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

"That sounds ominous," she answered, arching an eyebrow playfully. Expression turning serious, she raised a hand and tucked a flyaway hair behind my ear, "I love you Warren."

I leaned closer, ignoring the roar of disapproval in the background as the music turned to a slow song. My hands moved to embrace the soft nape of her neck as our lips met. There was a muted zeal in the way her fingers clutched into my sides and in the tiny excited noises she made as the kiss grew deeper. Lydia's enthusiasm made it very hard to concentrate on anything but the idea of the empty hotel room waiting for us at the end of the night. If I thought my stomach had performed impressively before, it was nothing compared to the painful, anxious jolt it gave at that thought. _Together- our first night._

I pulled away first, managing a hoarse "I love-" before the shrill voice of Great Grandma interrupted the sentence.

"Tyler!" she yelled, more loudly than I'd ever heard, "Stop necking and get over here. You and Lisa will have plenty of time for that later!"

"Lisa?" Lydia mouthed, disentangling her arms so she could stand up.

I shrugged and stood, grabbing her hand to pull her to the dance floor.


	3. January

_January_

"Sumimasen," Warren offered to the taxi driver a bit falteringly, "Massugu itte kudasai."

"Hai," the driver responded, looking through his rear-view mirror at us.

"What was that?" I asked, impressed at the sudden use of Japanese.

"Uh- I just told him to go straight."

"I think he knows where the hotel is War," I answered with a slight laugh, leaning into his side. I couldn't help but smile a little giddily. It was the first time we'd be able to spend some genuine quality time together since our wedding a month ago. Ever since then our days (and nights) had been filled with hero work and the idea of going on a honeymoon seemed ridiculous. That was until a week ago when Knight had approached us with two plane tickets.

"_Japan? How did you even get these Knight?" I asked, looking up at his smiling face. _

"_Well if I told you that-"_

"_You'd have to kill me, yeah I heard you the first time. I was just thinking you might give me a real answer."_

"_Don't be so mean. Just take the tickets. I booked a hotel room already so take Warren and have your belated honeymoon. The two of you have been running around like lunatics, taking any moonlighting jobs that come your way- some time away will be good for both of you."_

"_Fintan had something to do with this didn't he," I replied, my eyes narrowing._

"_I can't tell you Lydia, just take the tickets. Alright?"_

"_Alright," I answered, standing as a grateful smile appeared on my face. "Thanks Knight," I offered, wrapping my arms around his slender waist, "We'll have fun."_

"_Make sure Warren does. If he complains about not seeing you enough on one of our missions once he gets back, I will hurt him."_

"_Noted."_

I smiled again at the memory, burying my face further into Warren's side. His jacket smelled like smoke and cologne. Stomach full of Miso ramen from our night on the town, held securely in Warren's arms, I was overcome with a tired feeling, dulling my senses as the taxi drove on. Sleep descended and I relented, unaware of the danger we were both in.

000000000

"Okiro!"

My head was pounding as the shouting continued. I tried to open my eyes and found the world swimming before me. One thing was certain: I wasn't in a taxi, or in the hotel room. My vision was clearing and I saw a middle-aged Asian man bending over me, continuing his tirade in Japanese. My mind connected the dots, it was the same man who had been our taxi driver. I tried to move my arms or legs, hoping to catch him off-guard by striking, but it was no use. Both my arms and legs were tied securely and I couldn't move from my prone position on the floor. A moment later and I realized my powers were not working either. With a sigh I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my knees and then onto my feet. The man stopped shouting.

"Where's Warren?" I asked, looking around at the small warehouse-like area I was in. The glow of the anklet hooked on me caught my eye and I glared at it. Why did everyone and their grandma seem to own these? "Where's Warren?" I repeated, looking at the man.

He stared back through small, dark eyes, completely unresponsive. I wished I had taken a look at the English to Japanese book Warren had been lugging around to refresh his memory of the language, though phrases for taxis or restaurants probably wouldn't have helped here.

Without a word the man grabbed my elbow firmly and reached down to cut the duct tape around my shins. Now that I was able to walk he pushed me towards the nondescript door near us. He paused near it and pulled a blindfold from his suit pocket to tie around my eyes. I was beginning to taste bile in the back of my throat, sick with the thought that Warren had put up some kind of fight and had gotten himself hurt…or worse. Some honeymoon this was turning out to be. I held back tears at the thought, determined to think about escaping instead. There had to be some way out of this.

The man pushed me onwards for awhile and I tried to note the directions we took with little success. We had turned through several different passages and almost seemed to come back to where we had started before he led me down a flight of concrete stairs to another section of the building. I felt carpet under my feet and heard the swish of a high-tech door close behind us. We went through another passage and the creak of a regular door opening was the last sound I heard before we stood in some room and he released his hold on me. The blindfold was taken away a moment later and I stood blinking, my eyes adjusting to the low lighting in the room.

A suite? I was standing in front of a large bed in a richly furnished room that reminded me of television shows portraying the lives of the rich and famous. The lighting, as well as the fact that I was conveniently bound made the whole thing seem a lot less luxurious and a lot more creepy. I turned to look at the man and he nodded towards the bed. I stepped closer hesitantly and noticed the outfit lying there.

"This has got to be a joke," I muttered, touching the fabric of my super suit. How it came to be here I didn't quite want to know. Turning slightly, I started to find the man much closer than before. He cut the duct tape around my wrists with a swift movement and gave a meaningful look to the outfit before exiting the room. "This is some dream…I'll wake up and I'll be back in the taxi," I slouched onto the bed and stared at my suit, "I'm never drinking sake again."

It was obvious what I was supposed to do, dress in the suit, knock on the door to let the henchman know I was done and then? I didn't even want to think about what kind of villain likes to dress up his opponents before doing, whatever it was he or she wanted with me. Maybe it was a mind-controller that needed a superhero to do their bidding…but why not just take over and take care of the getting dressed without need of an escort? I groaned in frustration and looked around for a safe spot to change, thinking of hidden cameras that someone might be watching at the moment.

"Whatever," I concluded and stripped quickly before pulling on the familiar feeling black suit with its small yellow hourglass emblazoned over my chest. I buckled the yellow utility belt and tied on the black half mask under my short auburn hair. Hesitating, I looked at the white, glowing band on my ankle before putting on my boots. My fingers searched the anklet for some catch or latch but there was none, as I'd suspected. "This guy's loaded," I concluded, pulling on the platform boots, though why I concluded he was a man could only be chalked up to instinct.

I crossed to the door, took a breath and knocked on the door, ready to knock out the babysitter if at all possible. The look he gave me as he opened the door from the other side made my aspirations crumble, that and he happened to be holding a gun to the head of my favorite superhero.

"War- Ember," I corrected myself quickly, holding back from throwing my arms around him. He was dressed in his own costume and the gravity of the situation fell on me again, making me realize that neither of us was going to get out of this unscathed.

The man said something quickly in Japanese.

"He wants you to go into the next room with us and not try anything," Warren's deep, monotone voice betrayed no emotion and I nodded quickly in response.

I moved past them, close enough to Warren to see his eyes flash over me, concerned. My attention wasn't on him for long as we entered the next room and I was overcome with the interior. The lush carpet compressed under my boots and under the legs of the ornate table that stood in front of a roaring fire. The table was laden with impressive settings and dishes of food that looked both familiar and foreign. There was no spare inch of room on the table's surface, but two tall candles rose above the spread, casting flickering light on the face of our host.

He stood with a smile, staring at the two of us like we were welcome guests. He was dressed in a suit that looked as expensive as the furnishings of the room and had an air of confidence about him that made me think his alter-ego had to be successful businessman. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes danced between the two of us for several seconds until he raised a hand to dismiss his henchman.

"Ikinasai," he told the man with the gun. The henchman lowered his weapon, bowed to his boss and left.

I was confused, wondering if I should be elated at the sudden advantage we had in numbers. Somehow I didn't think this intelligent looking villain would leave himself in a room with both of us if he didn't think he could handle it. The man, perhaps feeling my gaze, smiled brightly and motioned to the seats on the opposite side of the table. I waited for the dead feeling that must come with mind-control, or the pain of a sudden supernatural attack, but nothing happened. I turned to look at Warren uncertainly. He gave a slight nod and we went to the chairs.

Warren asked some question and was answered in a much friendlier tone. Our host motioned again for us to sit and I did slowly after looking at the chair. Satisfied with our obedience the man motioned to the food and began to serve himself. Not feeling particularly hungry, or particularly trusting, I waited and listened to the unintelligible conversation as he and Warren traded sentences in what seemed like an unending stream.

"Who is he? What does he want?" I asked, looking at Warren worriedly. The host's attention flashed back to me, making me feel like he had much more interest in me than in my superhero spouse. It wasn't exactly reassuring.

Warren seemed annoyed, "He wants you to do something for him."

"What?" I asked, heart rate quickening as I imagined what exactly he wanted with a chronokinetic girl like me.

"He wants…"

"What Warren?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Your signature."

I didn't have a response for that. In fact I think I stayed pretty much speechless for the next half hour as our host showed us to his personal showroom of superhero paraphernalia. He seemed rather fond of the female heroes and had twice as many pieces of rubble, posters and even pieces of hair related to them than any male counterparts. It was a bit creepy, but Warren said something explanatory about the rich 'otaku' bastard and though I didn't understand I felt better to know the guy wasn't a villain.

He seemed particularly proud of the last section of the room he showed us. The stand was bare, but the wall behind it was plastered with a large comic-book rendering of me in my superhero suit. I stared at it open-mouthed, wondering who exactly my body proportions were supposed to be based on. Our host handed me a blank sheet of paper and a permanent marker. I signed it and handed it back, noting his close proximity. He stood staring giddily at it for a minute and then handed another piece to Warren, almost as an afterthought. I tried not to laugh.

"I can't believe he did all that for a signature," I said gleefully as we were driven home by the man's pseudo-taxi driver. The white glowing bands had been removed after dinner but we hadn't bothered to change. I wasn't really thinking about walking through the lobby in spandex at the moment.

"Lydia, he drugged us and abducted us."

"Yeah…but he was nice, and you said he apologized."

"To you," he replied with a growl, "What was I there for, translating?"

I giggled, "You're just jealous he likes Pause better than Ember."

"You're giddy because some freak has a picture of you in his lair."

"It is a little weird," I admitted, scooting closer, "But I'm just glad you weren't hurt," I offered, pressing my lips to his.

It would have been the perfect moment to kick things into actual honeymoon mode as he snaked his arm around my waist and held me closer. Unfortunately that's when Warren's cell phone began ringing. Queen's 'We Will Rock You' signaled that it was a call on hero business. We both growled and he pulled away to grab it from the floor of the taxi where it had dropped during our capture earlier. I sat with my arms crossed.

"Hello. Yes, we're in Japan. Giant robot?" he looked at me through is mask and I frowned, "Shibuya- right, we'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone, repeating the directions to our driver.

"Some honeymoon," I griped taking Warren's hand to time-jump us to the location without all the driving.

"I love you," Warren offered, smirking as we entered time-warp. I smiled back and the next minute we were standing outside, staring up at a gigantic evil robot.

"Banzai!" it roared, pointing a finger the size of a missile launcher at us.

"Next time Knight offers you tickets to somewhere exotic, tell him no."

"Noted," I replied with a sarcastic grin.

* * *

**AN: So I won't try with the excuses...it's been forever since I updated. But this extra long addition to 'Moments' is my gift to you for your patience, assuming there is anyone left patient enough to have lasted until this update. I have a plan for further chapters and hope to finish it sometime soon. Reading through the whole time series today gave me some inspiration and I have a bit of break time before life becomes crazy again so here's hoping that means we'll see this one finished. Also- don't kill me for the lack of actual honeymoon material, had to go with the inspiration you know ^_- besides I had mentioned before their honeymoon was a disaster in Japan so here's my version of that short description. **

Japanese translations:

Sumimasen- excuse me

Massugu itte kudasai- go straight please

Hai- yes

Okiro!- get up!/wake up! (command)

Ikinasai- go/leave (command)


	4. February

_February_

"Thus the jury finds that one Third Degree is found guilty of the unintentional homicide of villain Secondhand. Because of the evidence presented in court and the testimony of time agency members Fintan and Emma, his sentence is reduced to two years in prison."

I looked over my shoulder at Lydia. She, Knight and her father all had tears in their eyes as they watched the guards lead me away. I faced the doors before I was led through them, stalwart though my sentence was yet to be carried out. Two years? Hell…I could handle that, and on the other side, Lydia would be waiting.

Five days later I wasn't so sure of myself. Saving my entire family from the terror of the Mortis Angelus had not stopped prison from being the hellhole I remembered from another life. If I had been smart I would have kept my head low, learning the lesson that the other dimension should have taught me. Instead I was suffering déjà vu almost every day. Especially today…

I craned my head around, trying to look for an escape. Stitches leered above me, looking insanely normal without his villain get-up. I saw my panicked expression in the piece of glass he held. Blood dripped down the glass and into my face from his hand. He didn't seem to mind that the weapon was gnawing into his own flesh- as long as he had a chance at cutting mine.

"Hoity-toity little pyro isn't so proud now," he crowed in a sing-song voice, "Been here almost a week and I still haven't marked you. We all have to have a mark. HaHaHAHA!"

I grimaced as the glass stuck into my cheek. The sounds of the guards struggling to open the cell door were drowned out by my own growl of pain. Wasn't Stitches supposed to be locked up in some asylum? He certainly looked too crazy to be stuck here with the reject criminals of the villain world, people, who like me were convicted for crimes they weren't really responsible for, or for minor offenses that would keep them in jumpsuits for a year or two.

Struggling with the crazy man, I managed to roll over on top of him. His hand flung the glass, narrowly missing my head as it shattered on the far wall. The sound alerted the guards to work more urgently and in a minute they were through the door, pacifying us both with annoying force. I grunted into the floor, trying to form the words to explain away my own guilt in the whole situation.

"Solitary for both of them," I heard one of the guards say as we were both locked in handcuffs. I saw Stitches' head turn to grin at me as he was taken away.

"Wait," I grunted as they dragged me to my feet, "Wait, he attacked me! It wasn't me!"

"Yeah, yeah," the guard answered, not at all interested. He noticed the cut on my face then, "We'll take you to get that cleaned up- and then it's solitary. You can have visits again in two weeks."

I growled, frustrated as they dragged me away through the halls. Two weeks wasn't anything, but this time I had Lydia. This time I knew she'd be coming, and this time I could actually talk to her. Two weeks was forever with that knowledge.

000000000

"How'd you get the scar?" Lydia asked with a frown, tracing it in the air behind the other side of the glass window.

"Rat attacked me in the middle of the night," I offered with a half-hearted smirk. Self-conscious of her staring I ran a hand over my shaved head and stared at the dirty counter in front of me.

"Really?"

"Might as well have been."

"Warren," she said, in a pleading sort of way. I looked up and noticed she looked paler than normal, swallowing nervously. "Warren I have something to tell you. I knew before the trial, but I didn't want to make things harder for you- I guess it's best to just say it." She ran a hand through her auburn hair, strands tempting me to reach through the glass to touch them.

"Then say it."

"I'm pregnant," she offered, glancing down, freckled brow wrinkled with worry. "It's-"

"Twins," I finished with her, grinning madly. Her head shot up and she returned the smile, color returning to her face.

"I thought you'd be upset…"

"Couldn't be if I wanted to," I answered, pressing my hand against the glass. I wished I could just melt the damn thing and touch her face and hands and lips and tell her how happy I was. The emotions I'd avoided feeling during my first couple weeks behind bars bubbled up at the words, forcing me to look down and blink rapidly. There was no way I was going to cry, even if she was by the time I looked up again.

She scooted forward on her chair and put her hand to mine over the glass with a smile. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away with an annoyed expression.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Shyla's already getting everything planned and your mom has been thinking of moving in with me in a couple of months. Don't be mad, but she knew before you…and your dad did too. We saw him last week. He was so happy Warren."

I nodded.

"You're not angry right? About them knowing?"

"Course not," I answered, unable to tear my eyes away from her face. Things suddenly seemed to be moving so fast while I watched, like someone was fast-forwarding time. I wondered what it would feel like to see my children behind this window, missing their births and lives until they suddenly appeared in that window. My children.

"Don't cry Warren."

"I'm not," I answered irritably and suddenly wondered when the guard was coming back. I looked back at Lydia and forced a smile, "I'm happy Lydia, really happy."


	5. March

_March_

"Come on Peace, she's waiting for you," I could hear the prison guard say to Warren as we waited in the small visiting room on the other side of the glass.

I took a deep breath, wondering if he'd be surprised to find us all there. It was supposed to just be a visit from his mother after all. Maybe he thought I'd forgotten about his birthday, maybe he was still mad about the argument we'd had last time I'd been here. I craned my neck to see Warren as he entered, his face serious until he looked up and noticed all of us waiting beyond the glass. I wished we could meet in another room, even a guarded meeting without the barrier between us would be better than this. It'd been a little more than a year since I'd actually touched him.

Warren looked back at the guard uncertainly.

"Well, get in there," the man said, pointing to the chair behind the glass with a barking laugh.

He nodded and hurried to sit, looking more dumbfounded than depressed as he had seemed before. I glanced at Hana Peace as he did, my eyes resting on Fiona's sleeping face for a moment. He was looking at the baby too before he glanced over at Knight, walking back and forth with four month old Fintan. Fintan waved a hand in the air as they turned, almost like he was saying hello to his father. I looked carefully for any sign that there'd been more trouble, but his old scar was the only mark. Warren swallowed, running a hand over his shaved head before he spoke.

"Hey," he offered, suddenly offering me a genuine smile. I smiled back, unable to help myself when he brightened up the room like that.

"Hey is all you have to say?" Hana replied, waking Fiona suddenly from her sleep. She looked apologetically at me and took one of her granddaughter's hands gently in her own. "You didn't think just I would show up for today, did you?" she added, smirking in much the same way her son often did.

"Happy Birthday," Knight offered with a grin and took a seat on my other side. He waved Fintan's hand at Warren and the boy gurgled happily, his shock of red hair sticking up in the back.

"Happy Birthday Warren," I added, trying to relate an apology through the words.

Last time I'd come we hadn't had the friendliest conversation. I knew he wanted to be out here, helping me, not worrying about things he couldn't change. I'd decided to begin moonlighting again as time allowed. The bills were adding up and it was the only plausible way to keep the house that neither of us wanted to sell. It hadn't been the most productive discussion in the world. In fact, Warren had stormed out after a quick goodbye to the twins. I could tell he'd already forgiven me, but it was hard to forgive myself, or not share his worries about the twins being left in the world without either parent around should anything happen to me.

"Thanks for coming," he offered, and I knew he meant, apology accepted.

I smiled and nodded slightly, wishing again that there wasn't glass between us.

"Look how big your twins are getting," My mother-in-law said, making a clucking noise in Fiona's ear. "I caught Fintan sitting up yesterday and they're both controlling their heads so well…" she went on with baby milestones that I knew Warren wouldn't quite understand. "They'll be crawling and getting into everything in two months, I guarantee."

I winced at the prediction, sharing a tired smile with Knight. The idea of the twins slowly turning into toddlers scared me more than I liked to admit.

"Not to spoil the mood," Knight began, dark eyes serious behind his glasses as he addressed Warren, "But your case will come up again in a couple months. If you keep up the good behavior you could be off early but…"

"But?" Warren asked, husky voice full of dread.

"It'll probably stay the same…the council gave a pretty light sentence all things considered. I wouldn't hope you'll get out any earlier than another year."

"That sucks," he answered after a moment, glancing at the floor.

I reached over and smacked Knight's leg lightly, "Only good news today please Knight," I reprimanded. "It's his birthday." My dark eyes flashed through the glass at my husband's downturned face, worried about ruining the visit.

"Right," Knight replied, looking embarrassed. He pushed up his glasses and shrugged at me apologetically, "I could be wrong."

"We'll be fine," I reassured Warren, wishing he'd look up, "Just take care of yourself."

"I'm still living with Lydia, Warren. The twins will have to be pretty crafty to get into any mischief that two supers can't handle," Hana added, passing me Fiona as she began to make dissatisfied noises.

I took my girl with a smile, turning her to rest her head on my shoulder as I patted her back. The smell of a baby, soft and comforting, calmed me and I wondered when I would get to see Warren holding one of our children or if we'd ever have anymore that he could see at this stage, all dependent and sweet. Fintan began reaching for Knight's glasses with a determination that seemed to be in defiance of my mental description of his four month old self. I shook my head with a grin as Knight folded his glasses and put them in a pocket out of Fintan's reach. When my eyes went back to Warren he was watching with an unguarded lonely glance.

We met each other's eyes, trying to gain strength from looking.

"A year isn't so long," I told him as Fiona buried her face in my neck, a position that had been her favorite as a newborn.

His eyes wandered over the forms of his children and he nodded without speaking. It was a lie neither of us could really believe.

"Not so long," he repeated, pressing his folded hands to his mouth.

* * *

**AN: Time-jump in case you all hadn't noticed- this is March, but March a year later. We're on to his release next chapter and an end to my half-hearted attempt at angst ^-^ If you aren't quite understanding why he's in jail in the first place I suggest you go back and read the 'Time' series starting with 'Time and Again' before perusing this collection of Warren/Lydia oneshots. Thanks and enjoy!**


	6. April

_April_

"Warren!" Lydia's voice carried across the gates of the prison even before they opened.

I was still shrugging into my recovered leather jacket when I heard her. Grinning, I quickened my step and then broke into a run, pride be damned. I took her in my arms and spun her around quickly.

"Where are the twins?" I asked, kissing her neck and jaw and mouth until the guard on duty began whistling. I glared over at him, but couldn't manage the expression long.

"At home, Knight's watching them," she answered breathlessly, slinging her arm around my waist as we walked out of the prison gates and towards the car.

"Knight," I repeated with a satisfied smile, thinking how glad I'd be to see his face again. Was he really alive? Of course he was, he'd visited me in prison…this was another world- one I'd saved.

I tore myself away from Lydia to climb into the passenger side of the beat-up wagon, complete with two car seats strapped in the back. I smirked at the interior of the car, and Lydia, catching the look just shrugged and put the key in the ignition.

"Dad got it for me- and the Stronghold's helped hook me up with some special modifications. Believe it or not this car will take you all the way to Sky High and back."

I tried not to look worried. "You drive this to work?" My eyes fell on the car seats again, "With the twins?"

"Warren it is safe, I promise. I don't take the twins anywhere…off-road," she explained, looking in the rear-view mirror as she backed the car out of the parking spot. Shifting gears she drove through the parking lot and after a glance from the security guard, left the premises. I dropped the discussion never having been so glad to leave a place before.

I couldn't help staring at her for the first fifteen minutes of the drive. We were traveling through the wilderness I remembered from my trip to the prison and studying her face was much more satisfying than anything outside. I put my hand on her leg, unable to keep from touching her after two years of meeting on opposite sides of glass. She smiled at the motion and glanced over at me, pale eyelashes fluttering over smiling dark eyes.

"I took the day off, officially, so no one should be calling today. And don't be mad but Layla insisted we have a welcome home dinner for you- I told her you'd just want to settle in, but she's pretty persistent. Everyone's excited to see you. Your mom won't be home though. She's been working late ever since a Ministry related case came up last week. They think if they can get this guy then your dad can be safely released…isn't that great?"

"Great," I replied, feeling like a crappy son for not really caring about the whole case at the moment. All I wanted was to get home and…my gaze wandered to Lydia again, wondering if there was any chance of persuading her to ditch Layla's dinner. Then again, that might be hard, the thought made me look at the small bandage on the top of my hand. I hadn't been released before being shot up with an extra round of the power-draining formula and tracking nanobots to make sure I didn't step foot out of the neighborhood. Probation sucked.

"You want me to call it off?" Lydia asked, sounding guilty.

"Nah, it's fine," I answered, "Layla would kill me anyway. Who's coming?"

"Mmm, Shyla and dad and Emma, Taylor, Knight, Layla and Will, Magenta, Zach, and maybe Quincy and Ethan. Ethan's been in India so I'm not sure if he'll show and Quincy's been avoiding us since she and Taylor broke up last month," she paused, glancing at me, "I'll make sure they're out of the house by eight, promise."

I chuckled, moving my hand to her shoulder, "I'll survive."

The car drove on and I eventually gave in to sleep. I hadn't been resting so well in my cell since Stitches had been readmitted to the general prison population last month. He probably couldn't have done anything, being watched so heavily by the guards, but I could tell he'd stare at me sometimes and to be honest it was damn scary. I hadn't realized how much I relied on my powers until they were gone, forcing me to deal with other prisoners hand to hand instead of through a haze of smoke and fire. Dreams took on the form of my thoughts and before long I was engrossed in a nightmare of running through a maze-like prison with Stitches' manic laughter following close behind.

"Warren?" Lydia's voice woke me and I sat straight suddenly, not sure where I was.

"Warren, are you alright?" she asked, one hand still on her door's handle.

I nodded and got out of the car quickly, taking a moment to breathe deeply before I looked at the house. It looked a little different, but I couldn't decide what had actually changed. It was the same duplex we'd moved into after our wedding, small and suburban with a white gate in front and dead honeysuckle starting to come back to life at the onset of spring. I felt pressure on my hand and looked down to see Lydia taking it with her own, smiling slightly as she met my eyes.

"All the duplexes got painted green," she offered, solving my confusion, "The Reeds don't live next door anymore. Now it's an older couple. The lady's sweet but she always has me repeat whatever I've said half a dozen times."

I nodded. Just another piece of something I'd missed, not at all important but missing all the same. I felt the hole inside gaping wide at the thought and looked at Lydia, needing reassurance that some things didn't change. There she was, the same somehow even after two years.

We went inside quietly and found the house dead, Knight sleeping on the couch with the baby monitors playing static near his ear. Creeping to the small kitchen, I glanced at the table, covered with groceries that had yet to be put away. It looked like the ingredients for dinner tonight and Lydia immediately busied herself with putting the food away as quietly as possible. I sat in one of the three old wooden chairs near the table, just watching her move back and forth, pleased with the normalness of it all.

"Get your fill now," Lydia whispered to me as she reached for a box of noodles sitting in front of me, "It won't be so quiet when the twins wake up."

I smirked, wondering if I'd appreciate these mundane moments a week from now when the weight of being powerless and jobless crashed in on me. Lydia saw my look and set down the pasta, bending down as her hand moved my stubbly chin up. I let her kiss me, trying not to let my thoughts show. It was easy to hold onto her, wrap my arms around her and remember being released was a good thing. I pulled her onto my lap, fingers grazing over her back…

There was a forced cough. Knight gave us a meek smile as we turned to look at him. A blush burst up Lydia's neck and she stood up, grabbing the noodles again.

"Good to see you home," he offered to me as Lydia finished with the food.

"Good to be home," I replied and I found myself meaning it.


	7. May

_May_

I was sound asleep when the noise started. I opened one eye to look at the shadowy outline of the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand and almost groaned. There was only static now, but I could have sworn I'd heard something else seconds before…a something else that would blossom into a noise to wake Warren up unless I managed to move my comatose legs.

He'd been released a month ago but I still found myself tiptoeing around him, afraid to make things harder than they already were. We'd just had an argument before we went to bed about it. I should have known Warren would be able to tell that it was bothering me but I still denied it, saying again that it would take some time before we were all comfortable again. That wasn't much to comfort a man with no job, a hero who couldn't use his powers, and a father who was still wary of his own children. I wasn't trying to be resentful, I knew he couldn't help feeling the way he did, but juggling work, moonlighting and the kids was wearing me down. Even the babysitting Hana did (now moved back to her own house) wasn't much of a respite.

I sighed and tried harder to move, finally sitting up, eyes blinking in the darkness.

A hand on my shoulder almost made me start. Warren's warm body pressed against my back as he spoke in my ear. "I'll go," he said simply and before my tired brain could process it, he was out the bedroom door. I stared a second longer at the dark entrance to the hall and lay back down, watching the blinking green light on the monitor.

As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I couldn't bring myself to it. My eyes were wide open and now I could hear the door to the twins' room open over the device. The sound of the fan's static died as Warren turned it off. The toddler in question made some noise of protest as he picked Fiona or Fintan up, but then the sound quieted.

"Here- let's check-" there was a slight gagging noise and I giggled suddenly into my pillow, wondering if Warren was finally going to change a diaper, "Fin…wow," he muttered.

I should have known it would be Fintan. He hadn't been sleeping well and slight diaper rash had made him throw a fit every time he needed a change. I wondered if Hana's coaching had finally produced some action. A week ago I had found her in the middle of giving Warren a lecture about the more 'practical' needs of the household...diaper-changing was apparently up there on the list.

"_And another thing Warren, your wife is starting to look like a zombie. If it were you or me, we would have snapped by now. She can't be doing everything," Hana said, on the tail-end of a drawn out conversation. I stayed still in my spot outside the room, wondering if Warren was ever going to be able to get a word in edge-wise. _

"_No- I don't want any excuses, you've got to start somewhere and diapers are as good a place as any. Lydia carried the twins eight months and the last month she was completely bed-ridden- the least you can do is dispose of a dirty diaper or two."_

_I entered the room, getting embarrassed of the raving review from my mother-in-law. Hana and I had gotten to know each other pretty well while she lived with me, but I wasn't sure she understood her son as well. There was no way Warren was going to respond positively to being raked over the coals like that. _

Then again…maybe I'd been wrong.

I stilled my silent laughter and listened closer, pulling the blankets snug up around my face. Fintan's protests had died down and the sound of snapping buttons on his onesie made me conclude that the change had somehow ended successfully. I tried to still my breathing, expecting Warren to leave the room soon, but to my surprise another sound began to replace the static on the monitor.

There was a nervous cough, "I'm not really a singer," Warren said and I smiled to myself, "Alright…hmmm, ok I have one song I know."

I hoped that it wasn't some hard metal tune that would wake Fiona up but couldn't make myself get up to interrupt.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when clouds are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…" he circled the room a couple times waiting for Fintan to fall asleep, half-humming, half-singing the next verse in his husky baritone, "The other night dear, while I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke dear, I was mistaken and I held my head and I cried."

Apparently satisfied at Fintan's response, there was silence and then the soft sound of the door shutting. I clenched my eyes shut suddenly, knowing Warren would come in, in a minute, thinking I'd gone back to sleep and missed the entire episode. I concentrated on breathing in and out slowly, heard his soft footfalls and then held my breath completely, waiting for him to climb over me. The bedroom was small and my side was the only side of the bed with access to the rest of the room. I'd taken it naturally while he was in prison and kept it subconsciously, having been needed more than once in the middle of the night by the twins. The familiar weight of him crossing over never came.

"Move over," he said to me tiredly and I opened my eyes to see him standing near, not buying into my sleeping act one bit.

I acquiesced, feeling as if I'd crossed a foreign border as I tried to bunch up his pillow and make it as comfortable as mine. He lay down and rolled over to face me, drawing me to him in the darkness, one arm slung over my waist as we both became situated with the new arrangement.

"I'll get up from now on," Warren said, his breath warm on my forehead as he spoke.

I nodded, finding new confidence in my mother-in-law's instruction methods. I'd really have to learn her technique sometime.

* * *

**AN: Yup, short but sweet. Just in case anybody was wondering, the song 'You Are My Sunshine' is one of two official songs of the state of Louisiana in the good ol' US of A. I actually didn't know anything about it or the additional verses until I typed it into a search engine. I just knew it was the song my mom always sang to me when I was going to sleep when I was little and I loved it because it was so melancholy...anywho, if you're hankering for an introduction to the song, check out Johnny Cash's version of it...though personally I'd really like to hear a Steven Strait version ^^**

**Annnnnnnnnd moving on...let me know what you think of the oneshots! Someone was asking about the obvious sad/angsty oneshots that may be coming in the future and I'll let you know this, the next chapter is happy, but after that I can't guarantee ^^**


	8. June

_June_

I blasted the music and pressed down on the gas pedal, feeling the acceleration vibrate through the car and through me. The heavy bass line drown out the sound of other cars on the highway overpass and for once I felt like maybe Lydia was right in putting her trust in this little wagon. I exhaled, a sign of the wave of relief and happiness that was washing over me. Some headlights flashed behind me, a warning about the state trooper waiting ahead, but I just grinned, noting the 'in construction' signs up ahead, in front of an incomplete section of the road.

With a guitar solo to accompany, I accelerated and pressed a button on the gear shift, swerving into the dead end lane just as the orange sign dropped. The brief drop of the car off the side of the road made me yell in excitement, a yell that was caught in the back of my throat as the jet propulsion kicked in and sent me and the wagon rattling into the sky. I'd never actually flown one of these super cars…guess that made me crazy.

Of course I found a new definition of 'crazy' waiting for me at Sky High. The campus looked the same as it always had…minus three giant, marauding robots clambering around the campus. The sound of the alarms of the school reached my ears before they picked up on the music still blaring from the car speakers. I didn't bother turning the volume down as I made a skidding landing in the grass. When I killed the engine and got out, two of the robots were already headed my way.

The other was a little busy with the Aviator flying around his head. It looked like Will had already managed to pull off one of the robot's arms and it lay sparking near the school steps. I smiled at the sight and adjusted the black half-mask on my face before turning to face the mechanical duo approaching with footsteps that sent tremors through my body. I closed my eyes for a second, relishing the familiar sensation as heat flew through my body, concentrating in my fingertips and palms. My eyes snapped open as flames ignited, whooshing from my hands, up my arms.

"This is my first field trip in a while boys," I offered to the robots with a grin, "Take it easy on me alright?" and with that I sent a barrage of fire shots at the creatures, concentrating on the joints before they continued closer.

An hour and several disassembled mechanical body parts later- I was standing under the stars with the Aviator, otherwise known as my high school buddy Will Stronghold. I was watching Will perform an impression of his father giving him pointers about fighting robots and I was laughing for the first time in who knows how long.

Will held up a robotic finger that had fallen near his feet and pointed it at me with a joking smile. "And remember Will," he said in a deep voice that tried but didn't actually sound anything like his father's, "Don't celebrate until it's all over, you never know when they'll try something tri-"

I fell to the ground, straight back like a plank of wood. The stars and clouds wheeled overhead and I remembered the tip of the robotic finger lighting up then falling away as something shot, straight into my chest…Will was talking, bending over me, but I couldn't hear him or tell what his moving mouth was trying to communicate. My vision blacked out.

Was Will doing an impression again? I thought I heard something like his father's voice over me. My chest hurt when I breathed in and I winced, trying to sort out what had happened. One minute giant robots, and the next this fuzzy feeling in my head.

"That's why I told you Will-"

"Right, I get it dad," Will was answering, sounding angry and…sad?

I tried to open my eyes.

"It looks like he's coming around," a familiar, nasally voice began, interrupting Steve at the start of another sentence.

My eyes opened and stared straight at Medulla. I couldn't roll them at the moment, but I would have. The scientist was not my favorite person in the world and the feeling seemed mutual enough to make me worry about leaving my obviously injured body in his care. It looked like we were in his classroom inside Sky High, but however much I wanted to sit up and look around; I couldn't manage to get my body to respond. I twitched my fingers nervously and looked back and forth between Will and Steve, dressed in their super suits.

"What happened?" I asked from my prone position on Medulla's cleared desk, wondering how they'd persuaded the melon-head to let them lay me here.

"Well," Will scratched the back of his head, forgetting he was the Aviator now and not my bashful best friend, "It's my fault really. I was messing around with that robot finger and it shot something at you- straight into your chest. You blacked out and I panicked…Medulla was hanging around in the basement working on some experiment and my dad was on his way so they helped me bring you in here."

"Why can't I move?" I asked, eyeing Medulla as he lurked a little close for comfort.

"Temporary paralysis induced by the nanotransmitters in your blood system. I believe the side-effect should wear off in five minutes, thirty-two seconds," Medulla replied, glancing at the clock for reference.

"Nanotransmitters," I repeated, my throat feeling dry.

"It's what the thing shot into you," Will volunteered, "Mr. Medulla says they'll be out of your system in a week, but we can't take them out or-"

"Or, you might burst into flames son and not your usual kind," Steve answered, patting my numb arm in what he probably thought was a fatherly way.

"Spontaneous combustion. The nanotransmitters are programmed to explode from within as soon as they come into contact with the outside atmosphere. The only exception is if they've successfully stayed with their host for the week-long stay in the body…at least that's my best theory on the subject. Truthfully, we wouldn't know unless we tried to remove them. I don't really want to be the one to take the blame for blowing up my best assistant's husband," Medulla said, smiling slightly.

I wanted to punch him in the face. The thought of Lydia finding out about this worried me. The first assignment I'd had since I got out of prison and somehow I'd managed to end up like this. Apparently Medulla wasn't the only one who found screwing with my life amusing.

"So…" I said, waiting for the catch.

"Medulla thinks these nano-thingies are made to collect information, probably tracking information. The robots were made to find a way to get to the Sky High campus, so if they shot these into someone who went back and forth regularly they could track the course and figure out where the school moved to next."

I waited for Will to continue; at least his explanation was in English.

"Since the robots are destroyed the nano-thingies are on their own. You just have to not come near here for a week. Medulla says they won't do anything else to you…as far as he knows."

"So, I'm stuck at home again, right when I get the ok to do some hero work? That sucks."

"Actually," Medulla sounded amused as he came closer, "You can't stay at home…the nanotransmitters might pinpoint that as a location for a super residence. We can't put anyone else in danger."

"Look on the bright side son; this is a great time to take a vacation. Get a sitter for the kids and go have some quality time with your wife. I bet the hero registry would even pay for the hotel since it is technically a work-related injury," Steve offered brightly. I just wished he'd stop calling me son.

"Yeah…vacation," I answered looking at the ceiling. More free time…just what I needed. My mind raced. There might be a way to fit in some moonlighting, after all the cases I'd been offered weren't registered with the Hero Haven and as long as I wasn't visiting any top secret sites the nanotransmitters would only have a series of locations that meant nothing to me personally. I smothered a smile, maybe a vacation was just what I needed.

000000000

I slid through the small window with some effort, her hands tugging me through from within. We both tumbled back and I looked down at Lydia's face in the darkness with a faint smirk. Pecking her on the lips quickly, I scrambled up, bringing her to her feet as well. The mission had gone well, but the surveillance we'd been under the whole time on this 'vacation' required some creative maneuvering.

"Shhh," Lydia reprimanded with a slight laugh and she crept over to close the window I'd just climbed through.

When she turned around I was looking her up and down with amusement. "New style?" I asked, examining her severely patched up pj pants and overly large t-shirt that I could have sworn had been mine at one point.

I folded my arms and walked closer, nearly tripping over the bed post.

"It might catch on some day," Lydia retorted when we were inches apart.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly moving my mouth close to her ear. "I doubt it."

"You're getting me all wet," she complained as the rain on my clothes soaked into her. Pulling away, Lydia touched my clammy shirt with a pointed look.

"Guess I better take it off," I replied and almost laughed at how readily she agreed, hands already tugging up on the hem before I'd made a move.

We met each others gazes and laughed silently, shoulders shaking as we enjoyed the secretive silence.

* * *

**AN: Random huh? I wanted to stick that last bit in somewhere since it was in his memory flashes in TFF but I wasn't sure where exactly until I started writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, only four chapters left!**


	9. July

_July_

I wasn't sure where to look. There was something in me- urging me to smile at the people who came to say their condolences, something rooted there that made me say things like 'thank you for coming' 'she always liked you' 'she's not in pain anymore now' and a dozen other little sentences made of a substance thinner than air. I'm not sure what exactly it was that kept me standing in my spot, watching people come in and out of the house, some with cards, some with flowers, some with food. I mechanically thanked them and put it all away, careful not to seem like I was losing it. Because I was.

"Lydia…"

I put one dish into the freezer after another, counting the meals to keep from thinking about anything else. The next one was a vegetarian casserole from Layla. She'd held it against her blossoming belly, pregnant and looking so out of place dressed in black.

"Lydia."

The next dish was in a round bowl. It was some kind of odd looking pasta salad that Magenta had handed to me with an apologetic look. She didn't bother talking as much as Layla, but she did give me a hug and that felt strange. I thought I'd seen her eyes watering and remembered how much she had liked…Maj had left after that, citing some obscure reason even though we all knew it was because Zach had pulled up to the curb and she didn't want to see them now that they had broken up…again.

"Lydia," Warren's voice couldn't be ignored any longer. He stood on the other side of the freezer door, his black, shined shoes visible under the crack. They looked almost new though he'd owned them for five years. I had stared at them during the service, unable to look elsewhere, afraid of what I'd see.

The freezer door shut abruptly and I was left standing with a tray of Shyla's brownies in my hands. I met Warren's glance, relieved to find he wasn't crying.

"Everyone's left. Your dad said to tell you they'd come by tomorrow, Emma was getting tired…"

I nodded.

"Lydia?" his voice was soft, pleading in a way I'd never heard before.

"I'm alright Warren."

"No you're not."

"I am…I'm alright." I looked up at him again, braving the contact as he rubbed his jaw with his hand. "I'll stay home this week. Medulla already called, he said not to come in."

"Of course he did," Warren said, voice on the edge of breaking. He took the tray of brownies from me and set them on the counter before putting his hands on my shoulders. "Lydia, it's alright to be upset…you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

His hands on my shoulders suddenly felt hot, "This Lydia! This pretending- look I know you wanted the reception to let people see the pictures and whatever, but this, this isn't healthy! You can't just ignore it."

"Momma," Fintan interrupted, entering the kitchen. His dark red hair was ruffled from his nap and the imprint of the pillow was outlined on his face. I could only look at him a second before remembering who else owned a freckled nose like that. "Momma," he said again, tugging at the edge of my black dress as he came close to us. "Momma, I just can't sleep momma. Sissy isn't sleeping momma, why do I haveta? Huh momma?"

I moved to the counter quickly and Fintan dropped his hand, turning to Warren.

"Daddy? Why do I haveta?" his three year-old eyes searched between us for an answer.

I heard a rustle as Warren bent down to swing Fintan up into his arms. I knew he was looking at me, wanting me to tell him how he should answer. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Look Fin, we talked about this remember? Before nap when we were at the cemetery. We went there to say," his voice broke, "To say goodbye to sissy, remember? Fiona's gone baby."

"She went up inta heaven, right daddy?"

"Right Fin."

I grabbed the tissue box sitting in front of me and blew my nose, trying to ignore the sound of Warren crying. He wasn't making much noise but I could feel it. I finally turned around and saw he was looking at me, waiting for me. I smiled weakly and wiped away my own tears.

"Let's go take a nap together Fintan. You want to sleep in bed, with momma and daddy?"

"Momma," Fin's sad expression turned horrified, "Momma you'll break my bed!"

I laughed with Warren and shook my head.

000000000

Fintan was plastered to Warren, snoring into his chest lightly. My hand hovered over his sweaty, red cowlick for a moment before moving down to smooth it out. Warren watched me, I knew, waiting for some sign that I wasn't going to disappear into myself like I had earlier. His hand moved to my waist, joining the three of us in the dim room. I gave up on Fintan's hair and looked up, meeting Warren's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," I half-mouthed, half-whispered, the breath stirring Fintan's stubborn hair.

"It's ok," he mouthed back. His expression was that of an old man.

I took the hand resting on my waist in my own and squeezed it gratefully. In my moment of panic I had forgotten how strong Warren had been through all of this. Fiona's hospitalization, the long nights with her little body barely able to stand the pain, and all the while jobs to work and bills to pay and calls to make. I had deceived myself for a moment, thinking I had to be strong for him, for everyone. Warren had already been doing that all along.

All alone.

I raised his hand to my lips and kissed it, returning it after a moment, trying not to think about what tomorrow would be like.

"Try to sleep," Warren whispered, pulling me closer until Fintan's back was resting against me. His little body, warm with sleep, was a comfort.

My face was near to Warren's now, near enough to touch my forehead to his. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my forehead for a moment. The tears leaked out on their own accord, through clenched eyelids onto the pillow we were now sharing. I didn't look to find out if he'd seen them. Right now, it was time to sleep.


	10. August

_August_

"Ack," I choked as Lydia tightened my tie. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," she replied testily and stepped away so I could look in the mirror. I knew she was annoyed, probably thinking of what a baby I was being.

I shook off the thought and examined my reflection in the mirror. The non-prescription glasses were in place, my long hair had been tucked behind my ears and the tight tie looked appropriate around the collared shirt I'd been forced into. Still…something was off.

"I look like a convict stuffed into a suit," I offered sullenly, loosening the tie in a quick, bitter movement.

"You are," she shot back with a glare and left the room.

I followed after, knowing from experience that it was best to stop this fight before it built up into a blaze. "Lydia," I called, grabbing her arm, "I'll go, alright."

"It's just for a year- you just have to see if you like it."

"I know," I replied, trying not to grumble. Teaching at Sky High was the last job I'd ever thought I'd end up with.

She finally smiled and reached up to tighten the tie again. I growled inwardly, but her next words caught me off guard, interrupting my anger.

"Sides we need the money right now…Neither of us have had much work moonlighting and now that we're going to have another kid-"

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant Warren," she replied, black eyes suddenly sparkling.

I looked down at her stomach, forgetting the noose around my neck briefly. It'd been a year and a half since Fiona had died. It sounded like a lot of time, but at Lydia's news I realized how fresh it all was. The idea of having another kid…of losing another kid, was a heavy burden.

"Look, I know it's kind of sudden, but…it'll be good," Lydia tried to assure me, "And you can be here this time for all the cravings and morning sickness. Think of it, if you get a job at Sky High then you can wait on me hand and foot since I'll be there three days a week as Medulla's lab assistant."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to recover my smile, "I think Principal Powers might have something to say about her new Phys Ed Teacher running out every five minutes to uh…wait on the lab assistant's every need."

Lydia smirked and pulled me down for a quick kiss. Her face darkened a little as she pulled away. "But, you're happy about it…right Warren?"

"Yeah- of course," I said, not sounding at all convincing. "Look, I'm going to be late for the interview, we can talk when I get home."

She crossed her arms, staring at me as I grabbed the keys from the dresser and headed down the hall. "Right. Get going," she replied, sounding testy. I wondered if pregnant women had a predisposition to mood swings or if this was all because of my lack of tact.

I kissed Fintan's head as I passed him eating his cereal in the kitchen and grabbed my jacket before opening the front door. I reminded myself that there was no reason to be nervous, except for the fact that we would desperately need that money in nine months that was. _I just have to prove I can teach better than Boomer ever did right? Shouldn't be too hard…_

000000000

The waiting room outside of Principal Powers' office was full. I looked around as I walked in two minutes late and wondered if there was even a place to sit. The secretary behind the desk in the corner held up form for me to take as soon as she spotted me. I struggled to find a path to her, but eventually stood before the desk. With a bored look she handed over the form on a clipboard. I took it and spotted a seat in the corner. Why someone hadn't taken it yet I wasn't sure…then I saw the reason sitting next door.

My hands immediately flamed up and the clipboard in my hand ignited, sending me into a frenzied panic to put it out. A man nearby frosted it with a blast of snow from his hand and I gave him a thankful nod before turning back to stare at the corner with the empty seat. Sitting right beside it was a tall, muscular man who looked like he belonged on the cover of a surfing magazine. His skin was tan and his hair was gold, cut in feathery layers that should have gone out with the 60s. I knew his name before he saw me staring and stood up to introduce himself with a wide smile.

"Hi there, I'm James Leopard," he offered in a deep, rumbly voice, holding out a hand.

I took it slowly, trying to mentally control myself. _That world is gone…This guy isn't a threat, Lightning Strike never died by my hands, Lydia and Fintan are safe at home…they've never even met the guy. _The pep talk ran on and on in my head and I wondered how Lydia had ever managed dealing with memories from different dimensions.

"Whoa!" Leopard exclaimed, taking back his hand. It looked red.

"Sorry about that," I offered, stuffing my still hot hands into the pockets of my dress pants.

"Pyro huh? That's pretty cool, he offered, taking his seat again. He was still smiling and I tried very hard not to knock the grin off his face. "I'm a memory manipulator myself."

I took the seat beside him after retrieving another form from the irritated-looking secretary. Leopard's Herculean form made me feel a little cramped in the corner and I still couldn't decide whether to leave before the whole room went up in flames. Every time I tried to tell myself he wasn't a threat I'd see the bodies in my mind's eye, Fintan's in particular, lying over the couch like an abandoned puppet. The pen in my hand bent suddenly as it began melting and I closed my eyes, trying to take deep breaths. I remembered I needed to be here, especially after Lydia's little announcement this morning.

The receptionist stood up and cleared her throat, "Because of the number of applicants, Principal Powers and the board of directors have decided to only interview those candidates who have are Physical Education or Hero Education majors from the following universities, Wayne, Monroe and Tokyo Hero Daigaku," there was a chorus of groans and the receptionist looked around warily, "Also those who are alumni of Sky High. All other applicants can leave their forms with me. Thank you."

She went back to her typing and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Lydia had been after me to start some online classes through Wayne University, but I hadn't given it a second thought. At least I was still in the running, though a nudge on my side made me wonder if that was really such a good thing.

"Where'd you graduate from?" Leopard asked, grinning.

"Here," I answered simply and Leopard nodded.

"Awesome! I was homeschooled myself. Parents were the clingy sort you know? But I went to Monroe after that."

I nodded, wondering why an elite Monroe grad would be looking for a job as a Phys Ed coach at Sky High. Then again, the position seemed to have good job security if Boomer could last ten years in the school. I tried not to assume Leopard was there for some nefarious reasons, but it was hard. Medulla, Knight and I were unable to discover how or why Leopard had infiltrated the system in the other universe. His records were clean and a simple quest for revenge upon his sister's death didn't seem very likely. It was possible Lightning Strike had used her mind-control on him, but we would probably never know.

"What will you do?" I asked, finishing the last line on the application, "If you aren't hired here I mean?"

"Probably move back to the UK. I loved it at Monroe and a buddy of mine might be able to set me up with a job there. Being here would be better though," he answered in a casual tone that made me wish I had Knight's truth-telling ability.

I nodded and silence resumed until he was called into Powers' office. I waited until my turn came about half an hour later and ignored the man's thumbs up sign of encouragement. The door in the office shut behind me as I was overcome with a feeling of déjà vu. I hadn't been in the Principal's office since my senior year of high school and the woman behind the desk looked much the same now as she had then.

"Well, well, Mr. Peace," she said, smiling slightly, blue eyes twinkling, "It's good to see you again. Take a seat."

I did as instructed, trying to sit up straight and not slouch into it like I had in years past. My leg bobbed up and down with nervous energy as I waited for Powers to start. I half-expected her to send me out as soon as she saw me or to give me a lecture and then send me out like she had when I was a headstrong teenager.

"I've read your application and everything seems to be in order. Besides being a Sky High alumni, you also have the advantage of being married to one of the finest lab assistants Medulla's had in a long time. I'm sure you're aware that Lydia has been offered a full-time position this year. Is that the reason you applied?"

I tried not to look surprised, "Well, I haven't had a lot of work moonlighting. The city has enough heroes to take care of any threats and we aren't planning on moving so…"

"So you need a job."

I winced at how unimpressive that sounded. "Right."

"I'm not sure if you know this, but the reason we allow Sky High alumni to apply despite a lack of further education is because we trust the experience and knowledge they've gleaned graduating from here. This holds true for most students…You on the other hand are an interesting case. If this were anyone else I'd give them the job right away since no other alumni have applied, however," she looked at me as she held up the half-melted pen still attached to the clipboard my form was resting on, "I'm not sure about how well you would be able to teach patience and self-control to the students here."

I waited for her dismissal, already thinking of what I could say to Lydia as an excuse. Maybe bringing up the fact she hadn't told me about her job offer would suffice. I'd hate to start another argument, but if it got me out of explaining Leopards disastrous effect on the interview it might be worth it. I put my hands on my knees, ready to stand up.

"Because of this, Mr. Peace, I'd like to offer you the job, with a few modifications."

"I under-" I paused, leaning back in the chair, "You, you want to give me the job?"

"Well the board might not approve of hiring a man who spent time in prison, but I have a solution. For the past year we've been considering opening up two Phys Ed positions. One job would be for the basic day to day instruction in self-defense etc. and the other for revamping our Save-the-Citizen and conflict games program. Right now the program is a bit of a joke, not at all reflecting the real life situations students will face after graduation or refining their talents. It's become a gladiator event, an excuse for students to beat each other up without consequences. I would like that to change."

I processed the heated speech and stared back at her, blinking.

"You Mr. Peace, I would like you to change that."

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She smiled slowly, wrinkle lines suddenly showing on her almost ageless face, "You have all the real-world experience these kids need Warren. You've worked for the Ministry of Elements albeit unwillingly, you've worked with heroes such as the Aviator, you've managed to land yourself in prison for who knows what since Hero Haven has ordered the case locked and the Time Agency has you on their official protection list. I can't think of a person of your age and energy with _more_ experience."

I nodded slowly, ideas for new conflict games already popping into my head. Powers was right; it would be my kind of job. I hadn't even considered the possibility that I might enjoy working at Sky High; it had just been an opportunity to make some money.

"So what do you say Warren? Will you help us out?"

"Yes," I answered decisively, leaning forward to offer Powers my hand, "Yes I will."

She shook my hand momentarily, returning the smile I had on my face with a genuine one of her own. "Well, then all we have to do is introduce you to the other applicant I've chosen for the defense teacher." She rose and crossed to the door, opening it to reveal an almost empty adjoining room. I followed her, stopping as she did to make the announcement.

"I'm happy to announce that I've chosen two applicants to fill the roles of Physical Education teachers at Sky High. The first is Mr. Warren Peace, who has graciously agreed to begin work on a new regimen of conflict games for the students and the second," she looked around and locked eyes with someone. I moved to see who it was. "Second is Mr. James Leopard who will be taking on the education of our students in self-defense and other areas of hero work. Thank you all for your time, we will keep all applications on file…"

The rest of her words died out into the roaring that was filling my head. I nodded to her as I hurriedly left, finding solace in a stretch of empty hallway. My arms burst into flames as I walked towards the exit doors and I was thankful there was no one to observe. Powers would definitely have something to say about my self-control after seeing this. How on earth was I going to manage working with Leopard?

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Yeah so I know the new timeline is a bit confusing- basically just for future reference, Warren remembers the other dimension with all the death and despair plus more years in prison, but Lydia doesn't for some unknown reason, which means she (and everyone else minus Knight, Warren, Medulla and her father) don't remember anything that happened with Leopard, Lightning Strike, Secondhand and the Mortis Angelus. Warren however knows that his present situation is all because he went to the future with Fintan and Emma and destroyed both the Mortis Angelus and Secondhand before Secondhand could put his evil plan into motion. Wow, that's confusing even to explain so...yeah ^^**

**Hope you all liked the chapter, only two more left!**


	11. September

_September_

"It's a little hard to feel 'badass' when you're three months pregnant Maj," I replied to my frowning friend.

"Come on, you know you want to. I am soooo bored and a Maiden Force reunion would be just the thing to cheer everyone up," she said as she collapsed onto the couch in our living room. She twirled a hanging piece of purple hair around her finger and looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

I paused, laying down the shirts I'd been folding. "Maj, you don't really care a whole lot about cheering people up. Isn't this just because you don't have Zach around to entertain you anymore?"

She glared up at me and I threw up my hands, "Well- isn't it?"

"Maybe," she admitted, resting her chin on a throw pillow. "What about you, aren't you bored hanging around the house and…folding laundry?"

"I'm working at Sky High."

"As Medulla's lab rat, that can't be fun."

"Warren and I agreed I wouldn't do any hero work while I'm pregnant. It's too dangerous."

"And exposing an unborn child to Medulla's chemicals isn't?" she asked pointedly, gaining confidence now that she had some evidence for her argument.

"I'm not doing any work that's dangerous," I countered and sat down across from her with a sigh. "Look, if you want something to do why don't we have a girl's night instead of an actual mission? Maiden Force can still get together, minus nefarious plots and super villains."

"Where's the fun in that?"

I was growing quickly tired of this conversation. I wasn't sure why Magenta always came to me and not Layla who would have more patience for this sort of thing. True, we had grown closer, especially since Fiona's death. It had been a hard thing for Maj to get over, she didn't really let on how hard. She had always grudgingly agreed to babysit the twins when I couldn't find anyone else and somehow they'd wormed their way into heart…probably the same way Zach once had. Despite all this, I still wasn't fond of trying to figure out her problems, especially when she was sulking.

The front door opened and Warren came in, looking like he was on urgent business. He set his stuff by the door and came over to me with a determined expression on his face. I didn't want to know what this was about; obviously he was angry about something. I steeled myself, wondering if I should interrupt to clue him in that Magenta was sitting right behind him.

"Did you really invite Leopard over for dinner?" he demanded, hair escaping his ponytail to fall in front of his flashing eyes.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't think you'd mind. Leopard's your co-teacher and he was talking about not knowing many people…I just thought it'd be nice."

Warren ran a hand through his hair, loosing more until he looked like a pissed off rockstar. If Magenta hadn't been snickering behind Warren's back I might have taken the cue to engage in some activities that might have distracted my hothead husband from further argument, but she was and I couldn't. To quote Warren's favorite phrase, _that sucks_.

"We can't have him over."

"Look, Warren, it's not a big deal. Fintan's sleeping over at my dad's for Emma's birthday and it's not like you've been getting a whole lot of distress calls lately. Why don't you like him anyway?"

"Because!" Warren exploded, "He's…he's…too smiley!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if there was anyway to permanently delete this conversation from Maj's memory. Still, I had to admit it was a little gratifying to have someone else witness firsthand what nonsense Warren could get worked up over sometimes. The thought made me feel guilty and I looked at Magenta pointedly until Warren got the hint and turned slowly to face her.

"Don't scorch the laundry pyro," Maj intoned with a smirk. Ok so maybe I should have pretended she wasn't there longer.

Warren growled and took a deep breath, turning to look back at me.

"He's not supposed to come over until seven," I said pleadingly. There was no way I could call Leopard now and tell him not to come because my husband seemed to hate the ground he walked on. I wondered why I hadn't picked up on this before, but I hadn't had a chance to see them together very often. The first time I'd ventured to talk to the Herculean man was after Medulla snubbed him in the teacher's lounge. It seemed like he needed a friend, though I was regretting the sympathy now.

"Whatever," Warren said, throwing his hands into the air. He stalked off to the bedroom and I looked at Maj with red cheeks, "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she answered, looking amused. I remembered suddenly how easily entertained she was by any kind of conflict. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. The idea of Magenta egging on Warren's anger didn't seem too intelligent to me. I found myself shrugging anyway, "I suppose…"

"Great! You have a dessert or something? I can pick something up from the store." Her vitality was back and I wondered how many other family feuds I would have to endure to make sure Magenta didn't get 'bored' again.

000000000

"You're kidding right? I love that show! I can't believe they tried to scout you for the role!" Magenta in flirtation mode was in full swing, I could only sit back and watch.

"Well, I did dabble in theater at Moran, but I would have been a pretty poor addition to the cast," James answered modestly, his fork poised over his very full plate.

Warren made some grunting noise and stuffed his mouth with more lasagna. I looked across at him and grimaced, wondering if I should have forseen a problem with seating arrangements with him sitting next to Leopard. I wasn't sure why the man bugged him so much. He was a little exuberant, but then again, so was Zach and it wasn't like Warren had ever refused to have him over for dinner. The only possibility I could even imagine was that he'd somehow reverted to puberty and was at the moment suffering from jealousy. Even that explanation seemed silly, I'd just met the guy and with Magenta all over him I'd barely even said two words to him all night.

"This sure is great lasagna," James offered, flashing his wide grin.

"Thanks," I replied nodding, moving a section of noodle around my plate aimlessly.

"Does it make you nauseous?" he asked suddenly, noticing my barely touched portion, sounding concerned, "I mean with the baby and everything?"

"Uh," I laughed nervously as I saw Warren's hand pause, "Not really. I'm just not that hungry."

"Oh good. So when is little Peace due anyway?"

"Sometime in March, around Warren's birthday."

"Your birthday is in March Warren? That's awesome, so is mine!" Leopard exclaimed, bright blue eyes flashing over to his silent co-teacher.

Warren didn't respond for a moment. "Cool," he finally offered in a monotone sort of way that made me feel embarrassed. Luckily Magenta took the awkward silence as her cue to continue her un-subtle method of conversation hogging. I wondered if this was all an attempt to get another boyfriend to make Zach jealous. She had stooped to such methods before with success.

The rest of the dinner and dessert concluded without much input from Warren and by the end of it I was feeling self-conscious even about the way I said 'goodbye' when Leopard exited the house with Magenta following after- still talking. I desperately hoped he wouldn't fall for it. I loved Magenta, but I also knew her too well to think she could seriously be considering a guy like James.

Shutting the door, I turned back to look at Warren sulking on the couch. At least I thought he was sulking until I sat down next to him and realized how high his body temperature was running.

"Warren- you're burning up- are you ok?"

"Just…don't talk to me right now, alright?" he answered testily, forehead creased in concentration. I realized he was desperately trying to control his powers.

I wanted to ask what was going on that made him feel so upset, but I couldn't. Years with him had made me realize how few things actually made him angry enough to break self-control and become a danger to himself and people around him. It was a comfort that he wasn't as much of a hothead as everyone seemed to think, but it made the situation even more scary when he did find himself on the verge of breaking. It meant things were serious, and I had no idea what about Leopard could be bothering him enough to have that effect.

I scooted closer, drawing my knees up to my chin and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling the heat radiating through his fireproof clothing.

"Lydia, do you…feel anything when Leopard's around?"

Jealousy? Really?

"I'm not planning on running away with him if that's what you've been worried about," I answered sounding more hurt than I'd meant to.

"No," he growled in frustration and suddenly pulled me around so I was sitting on his lap facing him. I tried not to think about other things we could be doing with the house empty while he looked at me so seriously. "I mean, do you feel anything strange? Like…" his eyes searched mine desperately as he left the sentence unfinished.

"Look, Warren I just met him. I wanted to be nice because it looked like he needed some friends. I didn't know this would turn into such a big deal," I answered steadily, raising a hand to touch his face.

"Right," Warren replied, looking down and letting out a sigh. "I just…never mind." He smiled slightly as his eyes focused on my belly and he placed a warm hand over it. "You know, Layla was giving me a whole speech about how babies learn their parents' voices before they're born," he glanced at me, "I think she was subtly lecturing me on getting into arguments."

I smiled, imagining the conversation.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked. Changing the subject was always his sign of a peace treaty.

"I've seen a couple…Liam and Doyle and Hazel."

He winced, "You're really into the whole Gaelic, Old English names huh?"

"Well I guess it'd only be fair if you chose the name since I named the twins," I answered with a mild pout, knowing he'd probably give in to me anyway.

"I guess I should be thankful you aren't thinking of Claudio or Dogberry," he answered, smirking as his agitated attitude faded away.

"You've been reading 'Much Ado About Nothing'?" I asked, astonished.

He looked up to meet my happy gaze. I knew he was thinking I was too easy. A little Shakespeare reference and he was immediately forgiven for the disastrous night. He looked up, seeming to be thinking of something.

"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest," He repeated, glancing at me with an embarrassed-sounding cough.

I grinned madly and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him before Leopard or any other subject could be brought up again.

* * *

**AN: Shakespeare rocks!**

**Just so you all are forewarned, there really won't be any resolution for the whole Leopard issue within 'Moments'. If I ever write another 'Time' series installment that will be a big part of the plot, but until that happens (if it does), Warren will just have to learn to live with the man ^^**

**Last chapter coming up!**


	12. October

_October_

Doyle was ignoring me. I wasn't sure why it irritated me so much, but it probably had something to do with the fact that we were supposed to be having a nice family dinner with my parents instead of a tense standoff. I could tell my mother had already taken Doyle's side. They were talking quietly on the couch. My mother had her arm over my daughter's shoulders and would turn to give me a 'bug off' look every couple of minutes. My girl was a charmer; I had to give her that. Of course, her personal charisma was why we'd been fighting in the first place.

I didn't think it was at all 'overprotective' to threaten the three boys who'd shown up to 'study' for a test at our house. I was subtle about it- I didn't even use the words 'kill', 'torture' or 'castrate' which took a lot of self-control by the way. It was important to let them know that my fourteen year-old daughter was not going to be dating until she was thirty. Lydia hadn't been home, but when she'd arrived, she had been sure to give me a speech about how inappropriate it was to scare the trio off like that. Then she'd gone up to Doyle's room before I'd even had the chance to retort that she wasn't my boss at home like she was at Sky High. I knew she'd give me her Principal Peace stare if I said that though.

Sighing, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and joined Lydia and my father at the kitchen table. They were playing a game of thirty-one, which Lydia promptly lost, seconds after I'd sat down. She turned to look at me, frowning in a way I knew meant she hadn't forgotten everything that happened earlier as quickly as I wished. I shrugged and tried to tuck her loose red hair behind her ear. It fell out promptly, revealing gray strands that were becoming more common now that we were both nearing forty.

"You should try to talk to her," she said quietly as my father busied himself with shuffling the cards.

"Not a chance I'm going over there to get a lecture from my mom," I answered quickly, looking back to see Doyle animatedly imitating me, dark scowl and all.

"Doyle's looking so grown-up lately," my father offered, looking at both of us with twinkling, hazel eyes. "She's going to be quite the heart-breaker."

I groaned and rested my head in my hands. I felt Lydia's hand on my back, a familiar and soothing contact. I knew my dad wasn't trying to be cruel, but the comment just made me resurrect the thoughts that had been torturing me all day. I don't know why I hadn't noticed that she was growing up. Once upon a time she'd just been an elementary school student with rosebud lips and full cheeks. Junior high had brought the usual awkwardness and Doyle had her share with chubby build and braces. But this year she'd suddenly grown into a young woman, tall like me with her mother's curvy build, the same rosebud lips and hazel eyes like my father. Combined with the flashy dark hair with thick red highlights I'd given her and the temper I'd tried not to, she had no trouble getting attention. It was a novelty she was taking advantage of to the best of her ability. Even having both her parents working at the school (Lydia as Principal and me as PE teacher, had not deterred her quest to catch the eye of many upperclassmen. At least, that's what I thought she was doing…Lydia just thought I was paranoid.

"It could be worse Warren," My dad was saying in his deep, reassuring voice, "After all, she is a great student- she's not into partying or drugs or drinking and she has an after school job. She hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"Yet," I quickly amended.

My dad laughed, taking a sip of his coffee and sharing an amused glance with Lydia. He set his cup down and looked back at me. "Warren, I remember a certain someone who almost destroyed the Sky High cafeteria and even joined a criminal organization their senior year."

I scowled and almost jumped as Doyle and my mother appeared at the table suddenly.

"Who was that?" Doyle asked, still refusing to meet my eyes as she took the deck of cards from her grandpa. Awkward silence followed and I gave Lydia an 'Oh please no' look that didn't go unnoticed. "You dad?" Doyle asked, sounding shocked as she leaned forward, apparently forgetting that she was supposed to be ignoring me.

I wondered how to answer when suddenly my salvation came in the form of a blinding white circle of light. The oval-shape wavered a moment and a figure appeared through it before it disappeared. I sighed in relief.

"Fintan! Finally, we've been waiting to eat," Doyle exclaimed, rising to give her twenty year-old brother a hug.

The table bustled as Lydia and my mother went to get the still-warming dishes from the stove. My father and I rose to get the plates and set them out with the silverware. I could hear Fintan and Doyle chatting happily and smiled despite myself, glad to see them together. Ever since Fintan had turned eighteen he'd been in and out of our lives, gone for up to a month at a time on missions with the Time agency. Lydia, I knew, didn't approve of all the secrecy, but neither of us could say much against it. He was an adult now and had to make his own decisions about his future. He seemed happy enough as I watched him and I hoped he and Lydia would get a chance to talk before he vanished again.

We all sat down at the table a moment later, a little crowded, but not nearly as much as we were at dinners with Lydia's side of the family. I reached for Lydia's hand on my left and Fintan's on my right as my father cleared his throat, signaling he wanted to pray before we all dug into the chicken, rice salad and rolls. It'd been a tradition he'd incorporated the year he'd been released from prison, a blessing, he said. I wondered briefly if any of his former Ministry connections would recognize the Baron Battle of today, curly hair cut short, bent over his meal with eyes closed and face serene.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food and for the blessing of family. Please help us to remember what is important in life and cherish the many things you have provided for us. Amen."

We all released hands and raised our heads. I exchanged a smile with Fintan and we dueled over the butter briefly before I won and he sighed in defeat. I buttered my roll slowly, enjoying the petty victory before I slid it over to him. The whole time I could feel my mother's intense, dark eyes boring into my forehead, willing me to get down on my knees and beg forgiveness. As if I would ever do something like that. Doyle was spoiled enough by my parents without having me add to it.

"I heard you broke the record in the conflict games Doyle," Fintan said, sensing the awkward atmosphere.

"Just in Danger Dash," she answered, glancing at me as I scooped rice salad on my plate, a miniature tomato rolled over onto the floor and I bent to pick it up, my back popping. "Laura Stronghold got second place by a few seconds so it was pretty close."

I laughed slightly as I sat up again, gaining the attention of the whole table. "Don't listen to Doyle, Fin," I said, looking between the siblings with a grin, "She won by a whole fifty-five seconds and broke the record by two minutes. It was the craziest thing I've ever seen. All the teachers were sitting around looking like I'd slipped her some steroids or something."

"It was extremely impressive," Lydia concurred, smiling.

"I could have run it again with shorter time. I'd been tripped up by the flaming bridge, it was malfunctioning or something because I couldn't absorb the heat so I just ran through it," Doyle explained. Fintan nodded knowing the natural invulnerability she'd inherited insured she wasn't stalled by many things in the courses, "But, dad wouldn't let me run it again which was so unfair because champions can always go another round."

I sensed another argument coming. "The kids would think it's unfair," I answered.

"Well it's unfair to Doyle," my mother said, still glaring.

I threw my hands up, "Thanks mom, but think back to high school. You think the kids wouldn't give her a hard time after beating a record like that when her dad is the teacher? I don't think so and if I'd let her run it once more she'd break the record again and someone would have written up a complaint."

The table seemed shocked at my outburst but slowly absorbed it like I knew they would. Family arguments always seemed to end up this way, though I wasn't usually the one in the right I had to admit. Maybe Lydia wasn't so off base when she insisted we all had some communication issues.

"Thanks dad," Doyle finally said, not looking up as she picked apart her piece of chicken.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're welcome."

"But this doesn't mean I forgive you for scaring my friends off," she added quickly.

"You should have seen him interrogating your kindergarten teacher," Fintan said, smirking at me.

There was a pause and then everyone was laughing. My dad choked on his water and my mom patted his back awkwardly until she couldn't help but chuckle too, looking at me with watery eyes. Lydia leaned into me, forgetting about dinner as we enjoyed the moment. I wasn't sentimental enough to think that this sudden familial affection would last forever. After all, Doyle and I at least were bound to get in another argument by the time we piled into the car and drove home and I was sure my mother still meant to give me some kind of lecture.

On the other hand, years of this had taught me one thing- enjoy it while you have it. Count your blessings.

* * *

**AN: Rather low-key sort of ending, but I thought it'd be fun to give you all a glimpse at the future. Hope you all enjoyed this series of oneshots! It was my pleasure to write them and I'm so grateful for the feedback I've received for not only this story but the whole 'Time' series. Thanks to everyone!**


End file.
